Heroes in the Rain
by Kagehime15
Summary: Esta historia es peculiar... imáginate a tí y a todos los que conoces metidos de ello en la historia de Bleach como un personaje más... de esto trata mi primer FanFic. Pasen y disfruten. Ya está el CAP.3!
1. Fight Down the Moonlight

∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞

**Capítulo 1 FanFic, Primera Parte: Fight Down the Moonlight**

∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (Breve historia sobre Bleach si alguien no la conoce):** Este FanFic se basa en el manga y anime de Kike Tubo, titulado Bleach. La historia trata sobre un joven, llamado Kurosaki Ichigo, el cual ve fantasmas. Conoce a un "dios de la muerte", una shinigami llamada Kuchiki Rukia, la cual ayuda a Ichigo para salvar a él y su familia de un Hollow o "Vacío" (son fantasmas malignos). Después Ichigo con sus compañeros de clase, Orihime Inoue (Sus artes son curativas, defensivas o de ataque y se basan en 6 pequeños "liliputienses" que se encuentran en las horquillas que le regalo su hermano mayor antes de morir. Ella está enamorada de Ichigo), Yamosada Chado (o Chad, el cual tiene un brazo que se puede compararse con el de Hulk), Uryuu Ishida (un Quincy, o destructor) y dos misteriosos personajes, Urahara (el vendedor de una tienda muy particular que entrena a Ichigo y le ayuda a ir a la Soul Society, pero él no le acompaña) y Yourichi (un gato que a final se sabe que es una mujer, excapitana de la División 2, apodada la "Diosa instantánea"), se dirigen a la Soul Society o Sociedad de Almas, que es de donde proviene Kuchiki Rukia, para rescatarla ya que al traspasar los poderes a Ichigo cometió un grave delito para la Soul Society. Después de rescatarla, Rukia decide quedarse con Renji (su mejor amigo), Ukitake (su capitán), Kuchiki Byakuya (su hermano mayor) y los demás en la Soul Society. Ichigo y compañía vuelven al Mundo Mortal, ya que a donde fueron se considera "La sociedad de las almas" o el "mundo de los muertos", y comienzan su vida normal. O puede que a partir de ese hecho no sea tan normal…

**DE QUÉ VA ESTE FANFIC:** Parece una tonteria pero croe que no es un FanFic normal... la historia se intercala con el manga y según va sucediendo la historia el FanFic se amolda a la perfección... la cuestión es que decidí hacer este FanFic pensando en qué pasaría si nosotros, los otakus o fans, nos metíesemos en la historia como Vizards, Shinigamis, GEnte Normal o Espadas... - "Sería interesante" pensé. Así que aquí me veís escribiendo esto Espero que os guste y ya sabeís, los personajes nuevos somos nosotros

En el manga de Tite Kubo, esta historia coincide a partir del Capítulo 184 cuando Hirako Shinji se presenta a la clase, pero el primer capítulo es anterior, y en realidad la historia desde que vuelven de la Soul Society se encuentra a partir del capítulo 182.

Este es mi primer Fan fic así que nadie me mate… espero comentarios tanto positivos (que seguro que no los hay) como negativos Gracias!!!!! Y por cierto si alguien quiere metese en la historia pues solo mandame un email con su perfil y porqué quiere etc! Será bienvenido dentro del mundo Bleach!

* * *

**1º CAPÍTULO: FIGHT DOWN THE MOONLIGHT**

Hacía días que Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, Ishida y Yourichi habían regresado sanos y salvos de la Soul Society. Todo había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad, como se solía decir, con los típicos berrinches y las excusas vagas de siempre para salir de clase "al baño", y ya de paso, matar a unos cuantos Hollows. Pero tanta normalidad era rara, tanto para Ichigo como para todos.  
Unos días después el grupo de ayuda a los shinigamis sustitutos aparecieron, dispuestos a darlo todo para proteger el mundo de Aizen, el ex-capitán de la División 5 que quería gobernar en el cielo, y para hacerlo, debía de destruir el mundo. Bajo toda esta presión y vuelta al Mundo Mortal, Ichigo se encuentra una noche limpia de luna menguante en el Barrio de Karakura...

**21:56. Habitación de Kurosaki Ichigo. Clínica Kurosaki. Barrio de Karakura.**

- "Llevo todo el maldito día igual..." pensó Ichigo mientras su canción favorita "News from the Front" salía fluidamente de la mini cadena situada en una esquina de su cuarto, junto a la insignia que le había dado días atrás el capitán de la división 13, Ukitake.  
- "... esto empieza a ser frustrante, ese Hollow que llevó dentro se acerca... y no avanza día tras día, lo hace mucho más rápido. Sin duda, hoy está mucho más cerca que ayer. Lo sé, si eso no desaparece, me consumirá y desapareceré. Pero no se que hacer. Además llevo días sintiendo una fuerza espiritual rara, lejana y cómoda... eso es lo extraño, es cómoda, como familiar, como si ya la conocieran antes pero no supiera de quién se trata... es extraño, cuando se acerca lo suficiente como para alarmarme la insignia nunca parpadea y de repente desaparece ese flujo, como si lo cortase el viento. Pero¿Ha quién se lo digo? Si se lo digo a Rukia o Renji me dirán que es un Hollow sin dudarlo, uno que haya estado en contacto con otros que haya destruido... si se lo cuento a Urahara estará apostado en mi casa o traerá algo raro de su tienda... y Kon...  
Ichigo mira de soslayo a Kon, el cual, tras el "apaño" de Ishida, ronca felizmente boca abajo entre las sábanas del armario, donde antes dormía Kuchiki Rukia.  
- "... de Kon mejor no hablar", de repente, Ichigo recupera el humor y se ríe para sí.  
- "Si supiera lo que le ha hecho Ishida en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, él moriría. Algún día cuando esté muy harto de él se lo diré, jajajajajaja". Ichigo se vuelve a reír para sus adentros, aunque no sean las circunstancias justas.  
- "Creía que me iba a morir de lo deprimido que estaba, por lo menos con Kon me rió un poco, y con Rukia abajo durmiendo con Karin y Yuzu siento que mi familia y yo mismo estamos seguros.  
Pero esa seguridad le duró muy poco al hijo mayor de Isshid Kurosaki, ya que un instante después, volvió a sentir aquella presencia extraña...  
- ¡Joder! Otra vez no... ya estoy harto me voy a ver que narices es. Kon... Kon despierta...  
- Inoue... zzzzzz... Hermanitaaaaa... Onee-san...  
- KOOOOONnn... coño despierta peluche estúpido...  
- Inoue dame tus pechos, déjame entrar en el Paraíso y beber de tu néctar hermanita  
- KKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN¡¡¡Cojones despierta ya!!!  
- ¿Qué¿Qué ocurre¿Orihime¿Hermanita?  
- ¡¡¡Despierta atontado!!! Soy Ichigo, lo siento por despertarte de tus sueños pervertidos, pero necesito que te metas en mi cuerpo.  
- ¿Y para eso me llamas joder!?!?!?!?!? Es de noche, porque estés tumbado nadie se va a dar cuenta que has salido de tu cuerpo para convertirte en shinigami.  
- Joder no pienso discutir con un peluche con el relleno medio salido Kon, tú métete que yo no se cuanto voy a tardar.  
Sin más dilación Ichigo mete la mano en la boca de Kon y extrae una bola casi transparente de no ser por una especia de niebla en su interior. Ichigo introduce la bola por la boca de su cuerpo inerte y Kon aparece gritando desde la garganta del joven shinigami.  
- Podías haber utilizado la placa esa¿No crees¡Eso duele! Ahora seguro que algún punto se me ha roto en mi bonita cabeza.  
- Eso te sirve de lección por no acatar mis órdenes. Quédate con mi cuerpo y asegúrate de que mi familia duerme tranquila y en paz. Yo me voy a ver una cosa.  
- "Si supieras la verdad..." piensa Kon mientras ve a Ichigo alejarse entre las casa de su vecindario. Alguien llama a la puerta. El padre de Ichigo, Isshid Kurosaki, aparece por el umbral de la puerta mirando fijamente a su hijo... pero claro él sabe que no es su "autentico" hijo.  
- Kon¿Mi hijo ya se ha ido¿te ha dicho dónde?  
- Pues no, está muy raro últimamente así que no te se decir si se ha ido a ver a Rukia, a Inoue o a matar a algún Menos Grande.  
- Vale... pues voy a buscarle... últimamente me está preocupando.

**22.10. Alrededores del Campo de Fútbol del Barrio de Karakura.**

- De repente, como no, ha vuelto a desaparecer... mierda de energía espiritual, no se si merece la pena ni preocuparse por ella... Ichigo grita al aire estas palabras de la rabia que le da perder esa fuerza, pero, inesperadamente, la fuerza vuelve... pero 5 veces más fuerte.  
- "¿Qué coño es eso?" Se pregunta. Llevado por su instinto dice:  
- Si hay alguien aquí, que salga a luchar, porque estoy hasta las narices de esperar sentado.  
La fuerza inesperada desaparece en un microsegundo y después, la calma es seguida por una gran sacudida del campo de fútbol y sus alrededores.  
- Pero¿Qué...? Ichigo no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando aparece un espléndido shinigami de entre los árboles.  
Ichigo ve como vuela por los aires, en una posición casi tumbada, con una pierna estirada y la otra curvada a la altura de la rodilla, en posición de ataque. Pero parece ser que esa patada ha sido rechazada y el contrincante ha lanzado al shinigami al otro lado de su objetivo. El shinigami al salir volando mira al suelo intentado buscar un sitio donde caer, cuando se fija en Ichigo. E Ichigo en él. O mejor dicho, en ella.  
El impresionante Hollow aparece de repente, pero esta vez no es un vacío normal y corriente, sino una especie nueva llamada los Arrankars, completada y reforzada por el maligno Aizen. Ese Arrankar, llamado Soukira como sabrá después Ichigo, es el décimo arrankar. Sin tiempo que perder, Soukira arremete de nuevo hacía la shinigami, pero ella, más rápida en movimiento y en inteligencia, repele el ataque y se coloca en su cabeza.  
- Soukira, eres un Arrankar fuera de lo corriente: delgado, con un pelo largo y liso, mascara partida que solo es visible en tu frente y en tu odio derecho, espada medio rota, traje como de payaso... ¿Tú especie es tan patética como tú o es que eres la oveja negra?  
- Cállate novata. Tú no eres quién para criticar a mi especie, y menos para insultarla. Morirás, ya te antes.  
- Sí y esa es la primera vez que mi espada te hirió. Ya te dije que la segunda vez no podrías contarla, retírate Soukira, o sino...  
- ... sino¿Qué¿Vas a matarme? De todas formas mis órdenes no son matarte a ti, sino a Ichigo Kurosaki, pero como me has dicho que le estás protegiendo, tú morirás junto a él. Soukira mira fijamente a Ichigo, y la shinigami también. Ella pensaba que no lo había visto y que Ichigo se escondería, pero como ella temía, no fue así.  
Soukira se dirigió a Ichigo y él respondió:  
- ¿A mí, protegerme¡Pero si no la conozco de nada!  
- ¡Calla, insensato!, si de verdad aprecias la vida¡Cállate y corre hacía un lugar seguro!  
La shinigami se giró hacía él mientras decía esas palabras, sus ojos eran de un verde oliva intenso, con puntos amarillos como estrellas en el firmamento. Sus cabellos, de un castaño oscuro, le caían por debajo del pecho como nebulosa en una noche de otoño. Llevaba el pelo largo y corto a la vez, o eso es lo que le pareció a Ichigo la primera vez que la vio. Sus labios y un lunar a la izquierda, encima de su boca hacían que su cara fuera equilibra, junto con sus gafas de plasta azules, que disimulaban esos grandes y preciosos ojos, a la vez que le hacían una mirada misteriosa y cautivadora.

Solo bastó una mirada para congelar a Ichigo, para dejarle la mente en blanco, para hacerle olvidar todos los recuerdos malos que llevaba arrastrando en su interior. No sabia porque, pero se había quedado perplejo.  
Ese momento sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Soukira golpeó fuertemente en la cara a la Shinigami. Ella, que se había quedado igual de perpleja que Ichigo al cruzarse sus respectivas miradas, bajó la guardia y en ese instante, el Arrankar arremetió contra ella.  
- "No puede ser... po... si... ble... vengo a buscarle, a conocerle, a protegerle, y lo único que hago es salir herida...".  
- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ichigo corrió hacía ella, gritando a la vez que desenfunda su espada.  
- Te dije que huyeras insensato, aunque ya me dijeron que no era tú estilo. La shinigami consiguió articular esas palabras, aunque tenía toda la boca llena de sangre. Se le habían roto dos o tres muelas del golpe.  
- ¿Quién te dijo eso¡Pues claro que no¡Qué has hecho tonta estás hecha una mierda!  
- ¡Cállate y distráele, tengo que levantarme y usar mi espada!  
- ¡Cállate tú! Ichigo resuelto le da la espalda a esa misteriosa chica y se dispone a luchar.  
Solo le bastó un golpe certero de su espada en el modo inicial para matarle. No quería usar la Liberación Prohibida o Bankai porque no quería que el Hollow que llevaba dentro apareciese.

Se dio la vuelta a llevar a esa shinigami a Inoue para que la curase pero ella había desaparecido. Misteriosa como ella misma.  
- "¿Como es posible?" Se preguntó Ichigo, "¿Ha vuelto a desaparecer la energía espiritual¿Esa energía ha sido producida por Soukira?". Ichigo se dio la vuelta para contemplar el lugar donde antes estaba Soukira, y a la vez, para intentar despejar sus pensamientos... "Proviene de ella, y ahora, ella se ha ido".

Los Shinigamis desprendemos una fuerza espiritual, que es la que indica el grado de fuerza que posees. Puedes aprender a controlarla, ya que siempre es un factor determinante en la batalla. También debes controlarla por cuestiones de resistencia y de elegancia, ya que no podemos ir por ahí dejando el "grifo abierto" de nuestra fuerza espiritual, ya que sino agotaríamos a los demás y a nuestro propio cuerpo.  
Pero lo importante que tienes que saber en la lección de hoy, Ichigo, es como controlar esa fuerza en beneficio tuyo. Tu potencial es impresionante, y la fuerza que llevas escondida aún más, por eso tienes que aprender, y cuando te encuentres con alguien que tenga una fuerza igual o parecida a la tuya, lo sabrás."  
Esas fueron las palabras que le dijo Urahara hace unos meses. Había entrenado duramente para conseguir ese objetivo, pero nadie le dijo que esa fuerza podría esconderse tan bien que pudieses aparentar ser un simple mortal.  
- "Esa chica... lo hizo a propósito, porque al disminuir su fuerza no pude percatar cuando se marchó... disminuyo su fuerza espiritual hasta le mínimo o... ¿No era la suya?"

Ichigo había estado rastreando la zona con los lazos espirituales pero no había encontrado nada de fuerza, pero si 5 lazos espirituales rojos. Eso indica que esa fuerza proviene de un Shinigami, ya que le lazo es de color carmesí, pero cuando Ichigo los cogía para localizarlos, estos desaparecían sin ningún motivo.  
- "¿Qué clase de Shinigami era ella?" No sabía ni su nombre... solo se le ocurrió llamarla tal y como la había visto aquella noche... la mujer de la luz de la luna.

Fin Capítulo 1.


	2. New Classmate

∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞

**Capítulo 2 FanFic, Primera Parte: New Classmate, New "Room-mate"**

∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞×

**PREVIEW:** Lo primero de todo **GRACIAS** por los Reviews, ya que me agrada que os queraís meter en la historia... así que para introducir a 5 personajes más este capítulo es taco de largo... esta es por así decirlo la primera parte: "New ClassMate" y el tercer capítulo será "New Room-mate" así podré mter a todos... bueno a lo que iba que muchísimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad me hace mucha ilusión, y así me ayuda a mejorar (de verdad que no hay nada mal? Seguro este Fan Fic seguro que e suna caca xDD)... bueno disrutarlo!

Ah! Por ciertto una de las dudas de la gente es de porqué lo escribo en inglés lo títulos... he intentado seguir fiel al estilo de Kubo Tite, que és poner todos los títulos en inglés... aunque como no sabía decir compañero/a de habitación, me inventé lo de "Room-mate"

Saludos y espero que os riaís (he intentado poner mucho humor :...)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. NEW CLASSMATE First Part**

**07.00 Habitación de Ichigo Kurosaki, Clínica Kurosaki, Barrio Karakura.**

El despertador ya había sonado hacía 10 minutos. Ichigo estaba tan agotado por los acontecimientos de ayer que ni lo había escuchado. Kon, como venganza por tener ahora el lado derecho de su boca de peluche más caída que el lado opuesto, había preparado una pequeña jarra de agua fría al lado de la cama de Ichigo. El despertador volvió a sonar, y Kon se situó en el pecho de Ichigo, le miró fijamente y…  
- "Ahora te vas a enterar quién es el que manda…. vivan las ¡KON RULES!" Kon cogió la jarra y justo en ese instante Ichigo empezó a moverse. Se volvió a detenerse y susurro algo parecido a "Luz", "Luna" y "Shinigami".  
- "Falsa alarma". Kon suspiró del alivio. Cogió decidido la jarra y se la tiró en la cara a Ichigo. Repentinamente él se despertó, asustado y empapado.  
- ¿Pero qué? Miró al peluche con forma de león que tenía a su lado, muerto de la risa y con una jarra vacía a su lado.  
- Serás…. ¡cabrón¡Te voy a matar estúpido peluche! Ichigo salió corriendo a su caza, y Kon se dirigió a las escaleras de la casa de los Kurosaki.  
- "Qué listo que estás hecho, sabes que delante de mi familia no puedes correr y no te puedo perseguir ya que todos piensan que eres un estúpido peluche… estúpido, me voy a tomar una ducha".  
Ichigo subió rendido de nuevo a su habitación, abrió el armario para coger ropa nueva. Se quedó mirando por un momento el hueco que Rukia dejó en el estante de arriba, donde estaban las sábanas. A veces, por la noche, él no podía dormir y abría el armario con la esperanza de que ella estuviera despierta. Rukia a veces dormía, pero otras veces no, y cuando eso último pasaba, Ichigo y ella se quedaban dormidos hablando de diversas cosas. Apoyaban su espalda en la puerta del armario, y sentados charlaban. A él le gustaban esas charlas, porque eran tranquilas y solo podía ver a Rukia a través de la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Una luz parecida a la que hacía apenas unas horas había iluminado la cara de esa extraña shinigami.  
- "Ni siquiera se su nombre, y ella había venido a protegerme". Ichigo descorazonado hincó su cabeza en las sábanas de la parte de arriba, como señal de agotamiento y ahogamiento. Intentaba no respirar para poder quedarse en silencio y pensar, así que hincó aún más la cara en la sabana. Se levantó de repente, y mirando a las sábanas pensó:  
- "Joe, estas sábanas huelen como… a Rukia". Ichigo se fue hacía la ducha, intentando que sus pensamientos se fueran por el mismo lugar por donde se iba a ir el agua de la ducha.

En la planta de abajo, todos estaban con un hambre atroz.  
- ¿Dónde está Ichi? Karin preguntó a Rukia.  
- No tengo ni idea, se habrá quedado dormido¿Le despierto?  
- No, está en la ducha. El padre Kurosaki, Isshid, sacó la cabeza del armario de las medicinas. Llevaba puesto una bata blanca, y estaba recién afeitado. Su pelo, con un poco de gomina, lucía brillante debido a que aún seguía mojado. Sonrió a sus "tres hijas" aunque una de ellas no lo fuera en realidad.  
- Se ha metido después que yo, dejarle creo que hoy se quedará en casa. Está cansado y con cara larga.  
- Ni de coña, yo no soy tan vago como tú. Además hoy tengo un examen de matemáticas. Ichigo apareció por la puerta de la cocina vestido con el uniforme del colegio: zapatos azules marinos, pantalones grises, cinturón amarillo con unas estrellas azules oscuras y un 15 en el centro, una camiseta blanca con el cuello mal puesto, que vislumbraba una de sus camisetas favoritas debajo, y una chaqueta gris.  
- Hermanito, algún día te van a expulsar por llevar camisetas debajo. Ya sabes que no se pueden llevar, y además hoy ni te has puesto la corbata.  
- Ahora lo hago cuando salga Yuzu. Además me da igual que me regañen, es mi toque personal.  
- No si en realidad es para que las chicas se fijen en ti¿A qué si Ichi? Rukia rió en buena gana.  
- Muchas gracias por tu humor de todas las mañanas Ruki, pero no, me gusta llevar esta camiseta y punto. Últimamente se la había puesto mucho. Debajo de la camisa del colegio no se podía ver lo que ponía. "Speaking is not communication".  
Cuando se sentía o muy mal o muy bien se la solía poner. Él ya sabía que en cierta parte era porque no podía expresar lo que sentía, y cuando alguien como sus amigos (Inoue o Chad) le preguntaban que le pasaba él respondía con un sencillo "Nada, no pasa nada". De ahí la frase, porque, aunque hablase, nunca podría comunicar lo que realmente sentía o pensaba.  
- Vamos desayuna y vámonos, Mizuiro estará al llegar. Rukia se limitó a decirle eso mientras le pasaba una tostada. Yuzu se limpió las manos en el delantal, antes de su madre, y que ella quiso "heredar" cuando ella murió. A Ichigo ese delantal le recordaba el Kinder, y las mañanas en que su madre se quitaba sonriente ese delantal para acompañarle. Eran buenos tiempos. Ichigo sin querer, escapó una sonrisa mientras veía a la pequeña de sus hermanas.  
- Parece que te ha gustado la tostada que te he preparado hermano, aunque ni siquiera la hayas probado.  
- Sí, mucho hermana, cada vez eres mejor cocinera. Cuando estaba a punto de decirla "Te quiero mucho" una patada le hizo saltar de la silla donde estaba sentado.  
- ¡Papá¡Iba a decirle algo a Yuzu¡Te vas a enterar viejo!  
- ¡Cállate y vete que Mizuiro-san ya está en la puerta!  
- ¡Ah! Vale. Ichigo no pudo contestar la patada a su padre, ya que Rukia le había cogido del cuello de la chaqueta y le empujaba hacía la puerta. A duras penas cogió la corbata y la mochila y salieron al exterior. Mizuiro, su compañero de clase, les esperaba en la puerta absorbiendo zumo de naranja con una pajita.  
- ¡Buenos días parejita!  
- ¿Parejita¿Pero de qué vas Mizuiro? A la vez que Ichigo le replicó el saludo, Rukia gritó:  
- ¡Zumo! La reacción de Rukia fue más inesperada. Aunque a Ichigo ya no le sorprendían los ojos saltones que ponía Rukia cada vez que veía zumo. Desde que le explicó como utilizar las pajitas, el zumo para Rukia se había vuelto en una obsesión.  
- Sí es zumo Rukia, y te he traído otro para ti, que se que te gustan tanto. Y otro para ti, Ichigo.  
- Gracias Mizuiro, aunque no hacía falta ya tenemos otro en la mochila. Y no nos vuelvas a llamar parejita, que aunque estemos viviendo en la misa casa, no vivimos en el mismo cuarto.  
Rukia miró de mala gana a Ichigo. Desde hacía poco ella dormía con sus hermanas, pero estaba claro que ella quería dormir con él. Por lo menos podían hablar con la luz de la luna. Pero en el fondo, aunque le molestaba el comentario de Ichigo, sabía que él se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa. No eran novios, eso estaba claro, o por menos ese tema lo tenían muy claro entre ellos dos. Tenían prioridades diferentes, e Ichigo pasaba de las tías. Además Rukia era como 10 veces más viejas que él, aunque seguía teniendo un cuerpo de 15 años. Le adoraba y le admiraba, eso sí, pero nada más.  
- Vale perdona Ichigo, pero ya sabes Rukia que cuando te aburras de la familia Kurosaki puedes venir a la mía.  
- Jajajajaja¡Nunca me aburriré de ellos! Rukia rió. Era verdad, era una familia maravillosa que la había acogido, y ella se sentía muy feliz a su lado.  
- Vale, vale pero… ¿Seguro que no sois pareja?  
- ¡Qué NO plasta! Gritaron los dos a la vez. Sí, eran realmente buenos amigos, tal vez los mejores amigos.

**07.45 Colegio central de Karakura, Barrio Karakura.**

- Nuevos compañeros… pues vale. Ichigo se dirigió hacia su clase, pasando de las pequeñas listas que colgaban en el corcho. Todo el mudo las miraba, ansioso de que su amigo o amiga lejana hubiese venido a su colegio después de las vacaciones de verano, o tal vez para dar la bienvenida a los que serían a partir de hoy, sus nuevos compañeros de clase.  
En esa lista aparecían 3 nombres nuevos para la clase de Ichigo, Inoue, Rukia, Tatsuki y compañía.  
- Son tres son tres y dos son ¡europeas! Keigo gritaba loco de alegría.  
- ¿Han venido tres chicas? Mizuiro le preguntó.  
- No, sólo son dos chicas, las dos de intercambio internacional, una de Francia y otra de España. Confirmó Uryuu Ishida.  
- ¡Wooo una de Francia! Podremos practicar francés y alomejor me cuenta más cosas de mi artista favorita, Elsa. Musitó alegremente Inoue al compás de la canción "T'en va pas" de la misma cantante francesa.  
- Alomejor no saben nuestro idioma… en ese caso habrá que enseñárselo¿A qué sí Mizuiro-san¡Tenemos que empezar con el plan "nacionalización a las guiris"! Keigo seguía saltando de la alegría.  
- Claro, pero solo si son más mayores que yo… Mizuiro miró de reojo a su amigo.  
- Eh Mizuiro-san¿Sigues igual después del verano? Sado apareció de la esquina del corcho y se le quedó mirando.  
- Si Sado y además tenemos a ¡dos guiris nuevas!  
- Por favor Keigo Asano no las llames así. Seguro que saben nuestro idioma perfectamente, sino no vendrían a este instituto. Cállate ya anda.  
Asano-san la hizo caso omiso. Debido a eso Tatsuki perdió la paciencia y le dio una buena patada.  
- "Asunto arreglado", pensó ella. Tatsuki siempre lo solucionaba así.  
Inoue parecía preocupada. Ayer ella también había sentido un fuerte Reigstu junto al de Kurosaki-kun y por si fuera poco, sentía ahora no uno sino tres. Los nuevos compañeros de clase iban a ser gente especial.

En la clase de lengua vinieron los primeros dos alumnos nuevos. Hirako Shinji, chico con el pelo rubio cortado al estilo tazón, y una sonrisa un tanto grotesca, se presentó. Escribió su nombre al revés e invertido, ya que le gustaba escribir cosas de ese modo, o como él decía, al estilo occidental. Aunque vestía de uniforme se le veía un chico muy "fashion": pantalones ajustados, zapatillas de plástico blancas y amarillas, cinturón amarillo con cuadrados blancos asemejando una bandera de meta y un extraño piercing en la lengua. Había estado acosando un rato a Inoue, aunque ella de lo buena que era no le había dicho que no era su tipo. Antes había hablado con Ichigo. Tan solo habían cruzado unas palabras, ya que sería su nuevo compañero de pupitre. A Ichigo solo le bastó una mirada para comprenderlo: él tenía algo muy raro.  
La segunda alumna era la francesa Hiyori Shibai. Baja y delgada, se daba un aire a Rukia. Tenía el pelo del mismo color azabache que ella, pero muy largo y casi rizado. Sus ojos grises azulazos contrastaban con el color moreno de los viñedos franceses. A Ichigo se le antojo que aquellos ojos también contrastaban con la shinigami de la anoche anterior.  
- "Verdes con tonos azules como el mar y pequeños puntos amarillos como estrellas luminando una noche oscura…" está vez le entró un escalofrío. Al pasar Hiyori a su lado Ichigo pudo sentir como la fuerza interior de esa chica podía ser un gran peligro. Y justamente era eso, su fuerza interior. Se le notaba una fuerza espiritual importante, pero aún tenía que madurar esa chica. Su fuerza en el futuro no sería nada comparado con lo que Sado y Ishida iban a ver esa misma noche de aquella chica. Realmente peligrosa.  
Inoue aunque también lo había notado, decidió dar su voto de confianza en ella. Tal vez porque adorada el idioma de aquella chica, o tal vez por si belleza extraña, empezó a hablar Rukia no la dio mucha importancia, decidió fijarse y comenzar a hablar con Hirako Shinji, el cual con ella. A Inoue se le daba muy bien hacer amigos, aunque se quedaba corta con las recetas de cocina.  
Estaba buscando el modo de decirle algo atrayente a Inoue. Pero Rukia se calló en el instante en el que esa extraña chica pronunció estas palabras:  
- No si mi mejor amiga, Sonsoles, aún no ha venido. Está enferma, creo que ayer se fue a dar un paseo por la noche y se constipó. De todas formas me ha dicho que les diga a todos que lo siente muchísimo y que mañana estará bien.  
- ¿Peor sólo es un resfriado, verdad? Inoue parecía preocupada. La verdad es que anoche pasaron cosas muy raras y ella no pudo dormir.  
- ¡Ojala fuera solo eso! Tiene muchísimas heridas, no se con que se las hizo, debió de desmayarse y caerse. Mañana la verás hecha un cristo. Hiyori intentaba ser lo más amable posible, la verdad es que lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Nunca había sido sociable, y odiaba hablar con el resto de la gente. Por lo menos podía hablar de su amiga Sonsoles, ya que odiaba aún más hablar sobre ella, puesto que eso suponía hablar de sus deseos de futuro, de su presente, y sobre todo, de su trágico pasado… un pasado que intentaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso estaba aquí, por eso ese esfuerzo con aquella chica del pelo castaño que la sonreía felizmente. Tal vez la inspiraba confianza porque se parecía a Sonsoles, pero nada más. Hiyori permaneció callada.  
- ¿Y como es Sonsoles?  
- Pues castaña oscura, con el pelo tan largo como Inoue y… de repente, y sin previo avisó, Rukia la interrumpió. Ichigo la estaba mirando con cara asombrada, como era de esperar.  
- ¡Perdona chica nueva!  
- Se llama Hiyori, Rukia, Hi – yo – ri. Keigo se lo repitió despacio mientras la cogía los mofletes y los abría y cerraba imitando los sonidos del nombre de Hiyori. Rukia le arreó un sopapo como era debido. Ya llevaba dos en la primera hora de clase, todo un logro.  
- Si lo siento Hiyori, el caso¿Cómo has dicho que se llama la chica de intercambio, tu amiga?  
- Sonsoles. Se llama Sonsoles. Hiyori se quedó callada. Otro ataque de pánico, se estaban fijando en ella de nuevo. Puso una expresión dura y creó una barrera entre ella y el resto de la gente.  
- ¿Sonsoles, qué más?, Porque espero que ese sea su apellido… Rukia lo dejó caer.  
- No, su apellido es Costero. Se llama Sonsoles Costero.  
Rukia la miró con cara pensativa. Decidió dejarlo por el momento, era demasiado peligroso para dar juicios sin tener pruebas. Aunque solo esperaría a mañana.  
- De acuerdo, gracias por la aclaración. Rukia se dio la vuelta y emprendió la corta marcha hasta su pupitre. Hiyori la interrumpió.  
- ¿Y el tuyo si se puede saber? Preguntó con una cara tensa.  
- ¿Para que lo quieres saber?  
- Vamos Rukia-chan¡No seas tan maleducada!, Hiyori no sabe ninguno de nuestros nombres. Mizuiro le repicó a Rukia el atrevimiento. Él tenía razón.  
- No te preocupes Mizuiro-san, está en su derecho de preguntar. A parte de ese motivo, también es para decirle a Sonsoles que han preguntado por ella.  
- Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki. Y dile a esa tal Sonsoles que soy la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya. Hiyori desde su sitió asintió.  
- "Uff menos mal que solo quería saber su apellido, aunque ha sido muy raro que dijera lo de su hermano. Sonsoles debe de saber quién es ella. Se lo diré nada más llegar a casa". Hiyori tenía demasiados pensamientos, pero antes de que la clase comience debía de hacer algo más.  
Ichigo la seguía mirando con la misma cara de asombrado. Rukia había interrumpido la descripción de la nueva alumna, pero él estaba seguro de que por lo menos en el barrio de Kakaura había pocas chicas con el pelo castaño oscuro y largo como Inoue. Todas lo llevaban corto porque era la moda, y en Japón, o por lo menos en esta zona no había casi ninguna chica con ese color de pelo. Y menos llena de heridas. Ichigo seguía ensimismado y sobre todo asombrado, y más aún cuando la francesa se desembarazó del corralillo que se había formado en su mesa y se dirigió hacía él.  
- Sonsoles me ha dicho especialmente que te diga lo siento por no venir hoy y que te de esto. Hiyori se dio la vuelta y desapareció de nuevo entre el tumulto de su mesa. Ichigo consiguió oír preguntar a Inoue que era lo que había en aquella hoja y si por eso le había preguntado quién era Kurosaki. Hiyori la miro y le dijo que sí y que eran tonterías de Sonsoles.  
Ichigo se apresuró a abrir la pequeña nota, que estaba concienzudamente bien cerrada. La nota rezaba escrita con una perfecta caligrafía:  
"Lo siento mucho, creo que hoy no me puedo levantar de la paliza que me dio ese Hollow. Deja de andar a la luz de la luna solo, o sino me veré obligada a atarte a la cama y vigilarte mientras duermes. Mañana te veo, o quizás incluso por tu impaciencia, esta noche".

Fin Capítulo 2 (esperen vuestra entrada de personajes en el siguiente capítulo ).


	3. New Roommate Part I

∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞

**Capítulo 3 FanFic, Segunda Parte: New Classmate, New "Room-mate"**

∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞∞×∞×

**PREVIEW:** Bueno esta es la segunda parte donde seguiré metiendo a nuestros personajes… Aunque es el Capítulo 3 y no lo puedo terminar tengdo "Ro que hacer la Parte II del Capítulo titulado "Room-Mate"... pero no so preocupeís porque habrá muchas más peleas y el fin de la presnetación de los personajes!!! Disfruten!

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS/CURIOSIDADES **(Leer esto al final del capítulo xD):

1. La Familia Toujou:

- Elegí este apellido porque es un apellido aristocrático japonés. Al ser dicha familia bastante pudiente, el apellido le pega bastante. En realidad en japonés de escribe Toujou pero la "u" sirve para alargar la vocal anterior "o" así que se diría Toojoo.  
También Kagehime y Toujoin tienen sus curiosidades:  
- Toujou Tôjoin (Toujoin): A este nombre le ocurre lo mismo que a su apellido, así que se diría Toojoin. Para abreviar en japonés se escribe Tôjoin. Este último nombre aparece en la puerta de su habitación cuando Kagehime entra. Los amigos le llaman Tô pero dicen Tou (no Too que suena rimbombante). Sus padres le eligieron este nombre porque sonaba muy bien con el apellido familiar.  
- Toujou Kagehime: Kage en japonés significa "viento". A su vez Hime es "princesa". Así que su nombre traducido al español sería "Princesa del Viento". Su nombre es muy importante, pero ahora no lo puedo desvelar, solo quedaros con lo que significa. Tiene un año más que su hermano, y aunque no lo sabe, él es Shinigami Sustituto.

2. Cuando tenga a todos los personajes nuevos en la historia haré unos dibujos con ellos y sus perfiles, al más puro estilo Bleach ××.

3. Esuuru es un personaje muy peculiar. Al principio quise basarme en Hitsugaya-taicho pero me di cuenta que tenían muchas cosas dispares… pero encontré el ideal: Minoru de la serie Chobits (para los que la hayan visto es el niño pequeño que sabe muchísimo sobre las Persocons y que su Persocon principal es el vivo retrato de su hermana ).

4. Shinigamis Sustitutos que van a aparecer en este Fic de momento (Sujeto a variaciones si alguien se apunta. Por cierto el foro es el de bleachsp):

- Sonsoles Yo misma

- Hiyori Hiri en el foro

- Esuuru Ichigogaya12 en el foro y Migeru

- Kagehime Sara y Tôjoin Enrique

- Akima Kira Kira en Evy Ana

5. Si alguien quiere aparecer que me mande un mp / review / email y veré que puedo hacer

6. Al final he tenido que hacer dos partes… esta primera se centra en la historia de Kagehime y su hermano Tôjoin, el hermano de Esuuru (y la propia Esuuru) y en Sonsoles, junto con los personajes de Bleach Ichigo, Inoue, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji …  
La segunda parte será la que se centre con Evy y Kira, junto con el final de la historia de Essuru… espero vuestras incipientes lecturas del Capítulo IV!!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3. NEW "ROOM-MATE" Second Part**

**09.00. Comedor principal. Mansión de la Familia Toujou. Barrio Karakura (a las afueras).**

- Señorita Toujou debería de ir a clase. La sirvienta miraba a la chica de 15 años desde la puerta.  
- Señorita, por favor, escúcheme. La sirvienta se estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa. O por lo menos eso mostraban sus manos mientras pasaban apresuradamente por el delantal blanco perfectamente almidonado.  
- ¿Señorita?  
- Basta. Fue lo único que dijo con un tono vago, harto de la vida. Estaba cansada, llevaba desde las 4 de la madrugada despierta.  
- He pasado la noche en vela, y no quiero ir a mi primer día de clase y punto. Puedes retirarte. La sirvienta sabía que ese "y punto" indicaba que había perdido la batalla. Esa expresión la había cogido de alguien, pero no sabía de quién. Al fin y al cabo, eso daba lo mismo. La sirvienta se retiró de la sala pensado en lo mimada que era la pequeña de una de las familias más ricas del país.  
- "Esta es mi vida, todos los días¿Antes era igual? Que aburrido". Kagehime miró de reojo la puerta. "Ya se ha ido esa dichosa sirvienta menos mal".  
Kagehime se quedó mirando a un jarrón antiguo, pensando en lo rara que era su vida. Había tenido un accidente hace poco, según sus padres de coche, y no recordaba nada. Para ser más exactos, no había tenido ningún golpe en la cabeza, pero había sufrido un traumatismo craneal. Cuando Kagehime despertó en un hospital le comunicaron la noticia:  
- La verdad es que has tenido mucha suerte. Dijo el médico cuando le explico lo que había pasado: - Tienes un traumatismo cerebral, pero lo extraño es que no te has dado ningún golpe en la cabeza. Lo estamos investigando, no te preocupes. Lo importante ahora es que hagas mucho esfuerzo por recordar toda tu vida pasada¿De acuerdo? Ahora túmbate y descansa.  
Kagehime recordó esas amargas palabras de uno de los médicos del hospital general de Karakura. Después de eso, ella no pudo dormir en dos días. El mismo médico la hizo tomar tranquilizantes, ya que el impacto había sido más insoportable de lo que se esperaba. Ella no sabía que hacer, solo le daba vueltas a la cabeza. La tercera tarde, cuando estaba a punto de volverse loca, un hombre apareció. Alto y delgado, con una mirada extraña, como de zorro o serpiente, apareció en su habitación. Su sonrisa al principio le pareció siniestra, pero luego su actitud cambió cuando escuchó su dulce voz:  
- Hola princesa¿Qué tal estás? Me han dicho que te has hecho daño en la cabeza.  
- ¿Quién eres? Kagehime no recordaba nada.  
- ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas? Venga has memoria, soy yo: Gin.  
- ¿Gin-kun? Lo siento de veras pero hace tres días no recordaba ni mi nombre, como para recordar el tuyo. Lo siento. Kagehime se relajó. La verdad es que ese hombre conocía su nombre, así que debía de ser algún familiar o conocido. E incluso sabía su apodo: "princesa" aunque solo hacía unas horas que su hermano se lo había dicho. Aún así seguía temiendo aquella sonrisa.  
- Con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, y ni te acuerdas. Bueno para eso estoy. Gin se acercó a la oreja de la joven: - Pero no te preocupes, yo te haré recordar todo, todo aquello que nos unió. Kagehime miró fijamente a su cara, y él la besó. Su sonrisa era la misma, pero ella la vio de diferente modo: ya no le transmitía miedo, sino confianza e incluso algo parecido al amor.

Estaba mirando aquél retrato. Kagehime había subido hasta su habitación mientras recordaba ese día en que volvió a encontrase con Gin. Ahora observaba una foto que había estado mirando desde que volvió del hospital: allí aparecían 5 chicas y un chico mayor que ellas. Una de ellas era Kagehime y los demás no podía reconocerlos. Las cuatro chicas restantes estaban esparcidas alrededor del cuadro, y Kagehime estaba en el medio con un gorro de cumpleaños y una chapa en el jersey que ponía "Felicidades". La chapa era muy bonita, de color azul debido a que alrededor de "Felicidades" alguien había dibujado el viento pasar. Kagehime había imaginado muchas veces quién había hecho esa chapa (estaba seguro que una había sido una de esas cinco personas) o como había sido su fiesta de cumpleaños¿Esa foto era un regalo de su cumpleaños del año pasado, o tal vez del anterior?. No se lo había preguntado a nadie, más porqué quería hacer un esfuerzo por ella misma. Pero por más que lo hacía no recordaba nada… ni los nombres, ni sus personalidades… nada de nada. Pero eso sí, había visto tantas veces aquella foto que se sabía de memoria cada pequeño matiz en los rostros de aquellas cinco personas.  
- Mmmm, que cansancio. Kagehime sacó sus pensamientos al exterior. Decidió ir a ver a su hermano, de tan solo un año menos que ella, pero con una personalidad de un niño de 7 años según la propia Kagehime. Se llamaba Toujoin, pero ella le llamaba Too. Era curioso que cuando él le dijo como se llamaba, era recordó su apodo. Sus amigos le llaman Tou pero ella para hacerle rabiar le llamaba Too.  
- Too de "too-nto". Jajajaja. Ella se rió para sus adentros cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.  
- Te he escuchado hermana. Toujoin miraba afuera a través de la ventana. Su tono no era como el de siempre, ya que cuando decía ese estúpido apodo, él empezaba a regañarla. Hoy estaba muy serio, algo muy raro en él.  
- Estás raro¿Qué te ocurre?  
- Nada.  
- Venga no me digas que nada, además hoy también era tu primer día de clase¿Qué haces que no estás en el Instituto?  
- Anda mira quién pregunta¿Y tú?. Toujoin volvió a recobrar su ánimo.  
- Hoy no me apetece ver a nadie nuevo. Demasiada gente nueva en tan solo un mes¿No crees?. Su hermano la sonrió. Realmente eran muy parecidos, tanto que incluso los dos sonreían de la misma manera: solo movían el lado derecho de la boca, de ese modo su lunar situado encima de la boca se subía aún más de lo que estaba.  
- Pues tienes razón, a mí tampoco¿Jugamos a la Play un rato, hermana?. A Kagehime se le daban fatal los videojuegos, pero aceptaría solo por verle contento.  
- Vale, pero prométeme que me dirás lo que ronda por tu cabeza. Le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.  
- Mmmm, si me ganas a este juego, te lo diré.

Después de 30 minutos, Kagehime había ganado su primera partida en un nuevo juego de espadas.  
- Dios que extraño, he ganado. La hermana mayor cambió su expresión de preocupación por una de victoria: - ¡¡He ganado¡¡Hermano he ganado!!  
Toujoin la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía de nuevo esas perlas con forma cuadradas que pendían junto a una boca rosa con sabor a fresa.  
- Si Kage, has ganado¡¡Felicidades!!  
- ¿Kage?  
- Sí, así es como te llaman tus amigos.  
- ¿Amigos¿Sabes algo sobre mis amigos, hermano?. Toujoin apartó la mirada y se centró en la pila de libros que había a su derecha. La había cagado, "¿Porqué nunca tendré la boca cerrada?" se preguntó.  
- No, no se nada.  
- Vamos hermano¡O me cuentas que pensabas antes o me cuentas todo lo que sabes sobre tus amigos! Solo te doy dos opciones.  
- En realidad… no me das ninguna opción.  
- ¿Qué¿Porque¡Encima que te doy a elegir!. Too volvió a mirar a su hermana, está vez con el rostro más serio que pudo.  
- No, no es una opción porque… estaba pensando en lo mismo. Estaba pensando en que mañana, cuando vayamos al colegio, volverás a ver a tus amigos, a los nuestros hermana.  
Kage se quedó mirando a su hermano sorprendida. No sabía que decir, así que se fue de la habitación con la cara desencajada.

**17.00. Casa de Sonsoles y Hiyori. Colindando con el distrito Kasakazi y el distrito Minamikawase, Barrio de Karakura.**

- ¡¡Tengo buenísimas noticias enferma¡Y una sorpresa!. Hiyori gritaba desde la entrada de la planta inferior.  
- Oh, vamos no me llames enferma cuando no lo estoy¡Solo tengo unos arañazos y un constipado atroz!. Contestó Sonsoles desde su habitación.  
- Pues a eso yo le llamo enferma. Una nueva voz apareció por la puerta de la habitación de Sonsoles. Una nueva voz que para las dos chicas era perfectamente distinguible.  
- ¡Esuuru¡Qué alegría me das¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Pues venir a ver a la chica que tiene más morro que todas juntas. Durmiendo todo el día, ya me gustaría a mí. Esuuru entró por fin en la habitación. La joven, de tan solo 10 años, vestía como siempre, a su estilo: pantalones negros, una camiseta a rayas roja y negra y una chaqueta azul con unas letras rojas, a juego con sus deportivas.  
- ¿Durmiendo¡Mira quién habla, la que si no duerme no vive!.  
- No, Sonsoles, yo o duermo o te vengo a ver.  
- Ahí pues gracias por el cumplido¿eh? Ya te puedes ir a casa a dormir a pierna suelta. Las dos chicas se miraron, y acto seguido se rieron de lo lindo. Hiyori no entendía nada de nada, como siempre la pasaba en las conversaciones que mantenía alguien con la enana superdotada de 10 años. En el fondo, tampoco hacía para entenderla. Mientras que ella tenía que estudiar 3 días para sacar un mísero 5, Esuuru solo necesita 10 minutos y una siesta muy larga. No es que la tuviera celos, solo que no la entendía, y nunca haría el mínimo esfuerzo por hacerlo.  
- Dios, que risas, ya veo que después del paseo de ayer por la noche estás más contenta.  
- ¿Contenta¡Eso es decir poco¡Lo he conseguido Esuuru, lo he conseguido¡Le conozco!  
- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?  
- ¡Y yo que sé! Tú eres la de los planes. Empieza a utilizar la cabeza que tienes, porque yo ya le he escrito una nota. No se que más hacer.  
- Pues… de repente, Esuuru fue interrumpida por Hiyori.  
- ¡PERDÓNNNN¿Me puedo meter en vuestra súper conversación secreta? Hiyori miró con mala cara a Esuuru, y ella no hizo otra cosa que pasar de la francesa. La estaba poniendo nerviosa.  
- De secreta no tiene nada, Hiyori. Sonsoles intentó sosegar la tensión. – Estamos hablando de lo que hacemos con Ichigo y su grupo.  
- De lo de Ichigo me he enterado. Por cierto, le he dado la nota esa. Eres lo peor¿Lo sabías?  
- ¿Qué¿Porqué¿Qué te ha dicho?!?!?!?!?!  
- Porqué sí tía, no le conoces ni de un día y ya me estás pidiendo que de notas en mano.  
- Oh, vamos Hiyori deja de ser tan antipática y suéltalo de una maldita vez. Esuuru pronuncio con toda la calma del mundo esas palabras. Sabía que sino no sonarían contundentes. Debía saber la verdad de lo que había pasado, hasta el mínimo detalle, para analizar la situación fríamente y después presentar un plan con sus pros y sus contras. Ese era el método de trabajo de Esuuru: eficaz, sencillo, y rápido. Para complicar las cosas ya estaban las demás como Evy o Migeru.  
- Uff…de acuerdo. Hiyori se rindió. Sonrió al contar lo ocurrido: - Simplemente se la di y se quedó alucinado cuando la abrió y supo de quién era. Me preguntó que donde podía encontrarte y le dije que esperara hasta mañana. Me respondió que eso no es que lo que ponía en la nota, y como aquí mi compañera no me dejo leerla… (Hiyori mira con mala cara a Sonsoles, por supuesto todo de broma)…le dije que si quería verte esta noche que fuera a casa.  
- ¿!¿!¿!QUÉ?!?!?!? Ahora Esuuru y Sonsoles saltaron a la vez. Hiyori empezó a reír con todas sus fuerzas.  
- Dios vuestras caras son mejores que las del pelirrojo está mañana… ¡Era broma, palurdillas!  
Esuuru miró a Sonsoles, y las tres se rieron. Después Hiyori fue a buscar zumo y galletas mientras las otras dos chicas ideaban un plan. Debían de llamar al hermano de Esuuru, Migeru el "graffitero"; a Evy "la provocadora"; a Akima Kira apodada la "Chobits guerrera" y sobre todo a Toujoin o "Tou"… el hermano de la desaparecida Kagehime, o según pensaban todos menos Akima: la muerta Kagehime Toujou.

**21.00. Comedor- cocina. Casa de Inoue Orihime. Distrito Kasakazi, Barrio de Karakura.**

- Ahora anochece más pronto¿No crees?. Tatsuki no supo si su mejor amiga decía esa frase a ella o para sí misma.  
- Sí cada vez se acerca más rápido el invierno.  
- Y llueve más. Inoue dejo de estar en su mundo ensimismada y volvió a la realidad, acompañada de una sonrisa. – Tatsuki¿Qué te han parecido los alumnos nuevos de hoy?.  
- No sé, raros, no me han dado muy buena espina.  
- Pero si Hiyori-san fue súper maja.  
- Ya pero el otro, Hirako-kun no. Además aún faltan dos o tres personas por venir¿no es así?. Qué irresponsables.  
- Oh venga Tatsuki, no digas eso. Hirako-kun fue muy majo. A parte de eso, Hiyori-san dijo que Sonsoles-san estaba resfriada, y Hirako-kun me ha dicho que otra chica nueva había tenido problemas administrativos o algo así.  
- Ya, ya¿Pero no viste como reaccionó Rukia al saber el nombre de la chica nueva¿Y lo que le dijo¡Nadie sabía que Rukia tenía un hermano!. Inoue se mordió el labio inferior. En realidad ella y todo el grupo que fue a rescatarla durante las vacaciones de verano sabían de la existencia de Kuchiki Byakuya, hermano y capitán de la división 6 en la Soul Society.  
- Lo más raro fue la reacción de Ichigo.  
- ¿Qué reacción? Como siempre, no se interesó lo más mínimo. Inoue no se refería al modo de actuar de Ichigo que decía su mejor amiga, sino cuando la nueva alumna le preguntó a ella quién era Kurosaki-kun y le entrego una nota. Tatsuki se percató del ensimismamiento de Inoue y la preguntó sin tapujos.  
- ¿Pero qué narices te pasa hoy?. No me digas que es por Ichigo otra vez, Inoue crece, él es inmaduro, tiene el pelo de un color raro y…  
- No me refiero a eso. La chica de las orquillas la interrumpió. – Tiene que ver con él, pero no es ese tema. Siguió pensando si decirle lo que había ocurrido hoy por la mañana o no.  
- Entonces… Tatsuki dejo la frase en el aire, esperando contestación.  
- Esta mañana ha pasado algo muy raro. Inoue decidió contárselo. En realidad sería una cosa tontería. – Hiyori-san se me ha acercado y me ha preguntado quién era Kurosaki-kun. Al decírselo ha ido hacía él y le ha dado una nota. Él la ha leído y ha puesto cara muy rara, como sorprendido. Algo poco normal en Kurosaki-kun. Hiyori-san sol me ha dicho que son "tonterías de Sonsoles-san". Pero Tatsuki-san¿Cómo puede ser la nota de Sonsoles-san si ni siquiera ha venido a clase, si ni siquiera se conocen?.  
Tatsuki se había quedado sin habla, esto le sonaba a gato encerrado.  
- No lo sé Inoue, alo mejor sí que se conocen. Deja de pensar en eso y pregúntaselo mañana a la chica nueva, si es que viene. Sino díselo a Ichigo, pero vamos a dar una vuelta antes de que empiece a llover.  
- ¿A Ichigo¿¡Cómo le voy a preguntar eso a Kurosaki-kun!? Inoue se puso colorada como un tomate mientras le replicaba a su amiga del alma. Ella simplemente la cogía por una manga y por la otra llevaba el chubasquero. Salieron por la puerta a tomar el aire fresco.

**21.20. Karakura Community Park. Distrito Mashiba, Barrio de Karakura.**

- O sea que ahora tenemos que llamar a Evy porque en su casa no está. A Esuuru eso no le hacía ni gracia. Evy era una chica muy peculiar: no iba casi nada a clase (la conoció en un club cuando fue con Sonsoles a los pocos días de legar a Karakura). Aunque era guapísima, parecía que tenía muchos más años de los que realmente tenía debido a su cabello plateado y corto. Un cuerpo 10 en comparación con gente como Esuuru, Kira o incluso ella misma. Pero lo más curioso de todo es que nunca habían sabido donde vivía.  
- Yo no tengo su teléfono quién la llama. Esuuru interrumpió los pensamientos de las dos jóvenes.  
- Pues yo… qué se le va a hacer. Sonsoles cogió el teléfono pero cuando miró recordó algo: - no mejor que la llamé Toujoin, ya verás que cara pondrá cuando le obliguemos a llamarla.  
- Sonsoles no seas malvada ya sabes lo tímido que puede llegar a ser Tou. Es impresionante que sea amigo de tu hermano, Esuuru. Hiyori pensó que si seguía enfadada con ella no llegaría a nada, así que hizo el esfuerzo de hablarla.  
- ¿Porqué?. Esuuru tenía sueño y estaba muy vaga como para articular una frase entera.  
- Pues porqué son como el día y la noche.  
- Ya.  
- Estás cansada Esuuru. Creo que tenemos que pensar qué hacer Hiyori. Sonsoles miraba a su compañera de piso con cara misteriosa. Había descubierto un reitatsu a lo lejos que la sonaba: alguien estaba cerca, muy cerca.  
- No tanto como para pensar adonde tenemos que ir. Esuuru despertó de su letargo: - Lo primero vamos a casa de Akima, a preguntarla si Evy ha dormido esta noche ahí. Ella es muy caritativa y no sabe decir a nadie que no. Esuuru tomo una pausa, y después continuó diciendo: - Mientras tanto llama a Tou y dile que intente localizar a Evy, porqué ya la has llamado antes y no te lo ha cogido¿Verdad, Sonsoles?. Esuuru había calado perfectamente a la joven española, pero decidió seguir hablando: - Pero cojamos el camino del parque, a ver si está mi hermano por ahí perdiendo el tiempo.  
- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Evy, Esuuru? Hiyori no pudo contener su asombro.  
- Por mis manos. Sonsoles había calado a la pequeña superdotada también. Sabía de qué hablaba porque en aquél mismo instante entre ellas se daba una especie de simbiosis que Hiyori no lograba alcanzar.  
- ¿Qué?. La pequeña francesa metió los dedos entre su pelo rizado. Manía cogida al venir a vivir fuera de Francia. Sus ojos grises azulados se movían de Sonsoles a Esuuru y viceversa. Al fin Esuuru habló:  
- Al coger el teléfono ha buscado en la agenda y se ha quedado parada. De repente ha hecho un movimiento rápido con las manos para cerrarlo. Ha hecho ese mismo movimiento junto con una cara de decepción antes mientras hablábamos en tu casa. Así que he relacionado y ha tenido que ser Evy¿cierto?  
- Sí la he llamado y mandado un mensaje y no me ha contestado. No se donde está y me preocupa, debe de estar en algún pub provocando a alguien, y puede meterse en problemas.  
- Pones la misma cara que el pelirrojo fresita¿Lo sabías?. Hiyori tranquila se reía de su amiga.  
- A ver quién es aquí la mala persona…  
- Tú. Dijo firmemente Hiyori. Por supuesto estaba riendo.  
- No ¡tú!  
- No he dicho yo primero tú y además…  
- Silencio. Esuuru las interrumpió. Estaba de pie como una estatua, mirando al frente. Allí estaba su hermano, Migeru-kun, junto con Akima. Estaban solos y hablando de algo con una voz tan baja que a esa distancia su hermana no podía oír nada. Le entró pánico de repente y cogió por los hombros a las chicas y las dirigió por el camino contrario.  
- Pero que haces Esuuru. Hiyori le saltó esa frase de sopetón. Sonsoles se asustó. Su "hermanita pequeña" la estaba conduciendo directamente al reiatsu que había notado anteriormente.  
- Estate quieta niña. Hiyori volvió adoptar su particular apatía por la "chibigami" sustituta.  
- ¡Hiyori-san¡Menudo sorpresa encontrarte aquí!. De repente, se encontraron de bruces con Inoue y Tatsuki.  
- Anda, Inoue-san. Buenas noches. Hiyori no sabía donde meterse. No solía ser muy sociable, y ese momento no era el más indicado para entablar relaciones. Sonsoles tosió.  
- Oh, tú debes de ser Sonsoles-san¿verdad? Se ve que estás enferma.  
- Esas orquillas… ese poder… ese reiatsu… la última palabra la pronunció casi susurrando. Se sentía mareada. Ahora Sonsoles no solo sentía la energía espiritual de antes, sino también el especial reiatsu de esa nueva chica de pelo castaño. Era tan raro que la cautivaba y la confundían los sentidos.  
- Sonsoles¿Pero qué dices? Esuuru no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Sonsoles era muy habladora, pero nunca una bocazas en esas cuestiones como podía serlo Evy.  
- Yo he sentido a ella antes… cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de repente. Sonsoles tenía que decirla algo: - Tú eres la chica que… se dio cuenta que no podía continuar la frase como quisiera así que hizo una pausa y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió: - que le gusta a… no sabía que nombre decir, solo conocía dos o tres nombres de sus nuevos compañeros. Sintió aún más fuerte esa energía espiritual, y dijo el nombre de su portavoz en voz alta: - Ichigo.  
- ¿La chica que le gusta a… Ichigo¡Dirás al contrario!. Tatsuki miró con recelo a la chica enferma. Su cara había palidecido al decir el nombre de su amigo de la infancia.  
- ¿Sonsoles¿Estás bien? Será mejor que nos vallemos. Esuuru miraba todo el rato detrás, por si aparecían Akima y su hermano.  
- No, no que dices Tatsuki. Inoue estaba roja como un tomate. Después de un año y pico, le seguía dando mucha vergüenza decir a alguien que le gustaba Kurosaki-kun.  
- Perdona, me he debido de confundir. Sonsoles intentó calmarse. Ichigo estaba cerca, y luchando, y no sabía porqué ni como. - "Estúpido, ya te puse en la nota que no andarás solo por la noche a la luz de la luna¿O es que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo qué te pasa? Voy a atarte a la cama cuando te vea, y ya de paso te voy a dar un guantazo que te vas a enterar".y sonrió.  
Orihime se acercó a la chica del pelo largo y las gafas azules, y la tocó la frente. Sonsoles la miró y sonrió. Su primera impresión sobre esa chica había sido muy buena.

Se oyó una explosión. Inoue asustada apartó la mano. Había sido muy fuerte, y parecía que había sido cerca.  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Tatsuki se asustó.  
- ¿Qué es eso? No será… Hiyori se quedó callada. Temía lo peor: Hueco Mundo.  
- Tatsuki vete a casa, corre. Inoue miró a su mejor amiga: - Vamos hazlo.  
- Pero tú Inoue…  
- Ella viene conmigo. Sonsoles la interrumpió: - Tú vete a casa. Y sin previo aviso Sonsoles cogió la mano de Inoue y salió corriendo.  
- Esto… espera… ¡Espera un momento! Tatsuki intentó correr hacía ellas pero era demasiado tarde: parecían haberse esfumado.  
- Yo voy a por mi hermano. Esuuru salió corriendo hacía el parque.  
- Gr.… mierda. Hiyori salió corriendo hacía el lugar donde se había producido la explosión. Tatsuki se quedó sola en la entrada del parque. No sabía que hacer así que decidió ir tras Hiyori.

A lo lejos, y en direcciones diferentes, tres jóvenes shinigamis sustitutas se tomaban una píldora llamada "Soul Candy"… la batalla contra Hueco Mundo parecía que estaba a punto de empezar. La lucha por limpiar su honor había comenzado. La lucha… había comenzado.

Fin Capítulo 3 (Esperen la Parte II en breve!!!)


End file.
